Finally falling in love again
by randomislandgal
Summary: set during medieval times bella was princess Tanyas lady in Waiting. Bella was left broken and abandoned by Jacob. she swore she would never love again. but that all changes when prince edward arrives her world changes. what happens when jacobs cum back.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally falling in Love Again**

**Out of clutter find simplicity **

**From discord find harmony**

**In the middle of difficult times lies opportunity**

I want a life full of adventure not love. I want to leave this court to seek adventure, challenge and explore, not to be trapped in thy confines of love. I wish to be free of this life free of elegancy and free of thy role: thy lady in waiting for thy Princess of France. Princess Tanya. My name thy Lady in Waiting Isabella but call me Bella.

_I hadn't always felt this way I still recall the day my heart was broken never to be mended_

"_Please Jacob don't leave me I want to spend thee life with thee please don't marry her" I begged_

"_But Bella I don't love thee anymore" he told me angrily _

"_But I love thee, is my love not enough?"_

"_I found a new love so please Bella leave me be and don't try to find me" _

"_I loved you with all my might and it is my love that will set the free of me"_

"_Thank you now be gone off my property" that were his last words._

That night I swore I'd never love again, to never trust again. To be strong and get on with life.


	2. arrival

Princess Tanya was overly excited for the arrival of the Prince of England Prince Edward. Whilst I styled her golden locks on top of her head she gushed of his gorgeousness complimenting all of his achievement honestly I couldn't care less. It was getting irritating by the second. I tightened up the blood red corset till she practically couldn't breathe. With satisfaction I finished her up and dressed myself up for the welcoming ball of the Prince of England. I hated dressing up and being elegant it simply wasn't me. I wore a baby blue gown that made of purely silk but I had to say it was beautiful.

The Great hall was a sight to behold. It was beautiful and even more elegant than usual. The royal court was seated in their seats awaiting the arrival of thy Princess. During grace I felt someone staring at me. I lifted my head and noticed Prince Edward gawking at me. I felt uncomfortable and annoyed. But I had to say the princess spoke of nothing but the truth. He was very handsome. His bronze hair was in every direction. I could see his defined chest through his shirt it looked like the gods chiselled him he looked like Adonis himself. His amazing stunning green eyes they were an odd colour of green.

I turned my head back to the food and started to eat. The food was exquisite. I noticed the princess shooting glances sparingly at the Prince. But he paid no attention to her his attention was completely devoted to me. I was surprised with myself I felt pleased that he would ignore the princess. The princess was nothing but a stuck up snob I don't know how anyone can deal with her attitude her head was full of hot air. Only thinking of herself never of the poor and needy. Then she turned to gaze at me in envy. I turned my head up and noticed the Prince's attention was still focused on me. The princess started to get angry and glared viciously at me. I felt extremely uncomfortable and wanted nothing more to run away.

After our amazing meal the dancing started. I grumbled in annoyance I hated dancing I couldn't even walk on flat surface let alone dance. I saw Prince Edward approach our table but I took this time to excuse myself. I secretly creped out unseen. I strolled through the garden thinking of my brother Emmet he was happily married to his wife Rosalie. He was very muscular but had a heart of a teddy bear. Oh how I missed him so I yearned to see my brother i wanted to run away to see him. I was brought out my thoughts when I noticed a figure approach me. It wasn't until he was closer I noticed who it was. I gasped in surprise and confusingly my heart started to flutter furiously.


	3. sorry authors note thingy

_**Im sorry about the authors note this was my English story **_

_**If Prince William comes up it Prince Edward and If Mirabelle comes up its Bella and Peter is Jacob.**_

_**This is officially my first fanfic so please be nice but I love to hear what you think of my story or if I should continue my story. I want some good and positive review. If you have any ideas just tell me i will gladly take them into consideration.**_

_**I really need a Beta is there anyone willing to help me just follow me up.**_

_**I would like to thank **__**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen**__** and Twilight1lover1sdb for being my first reviewers.**_

_**And thanx 2 those who have read and put it on there hit list thingy. **_

_**Sorry to about my spelling mistakes **_

_**Anyway review and thank you **_

_**Wow i talk 2 much **_


	4. shock

It was the Prince approaching me. For an unknown reason my heart rate picked up and my cheeks were flustered as he approached me.

"My fair lady what is your name" his voice was irresistible.

"Why would you want to know my name?" venom was evident in my voice

"Your beauty has compelled me."

His chose of words shocked me. I didn't expect him to say that.

"Y-You could be just saying that" my voice was but a small vulnerable whisper.

"I speak nothing but the truth my fair lady. For I plan to be a humble and truthful leader so why would I lie. I see the way the men in the court look at you. You are beautiful never think otherwise."

I just stared at him. Why was he being so ugh charming I hate that I like it. His voice is irresistible and his eyes ugh stop girl be in control.

I sighed and gave up. "Isabella but I prefer Bella."

"Bella" he cooed my name softly.

"Bella may I have the pleasure of a dance."

"No." I told him bluntly.

"You dare contradict me." He raised his brow in challenge.

I gave up my facade and gave in "yes you may have the pleasure but i must war you I am extremely clumsy I may trot on your toes."

He laughed at me. His laugh sounded like bells.

He leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "I don't care. It's all in the leading Bella." Aww say my name again I pleaded. My name just naturally rolled off his tongue. Stop it stop it stop thinking silly things.

I could feel my heart beat as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt strangely safe in his warm embrace like nothing could disturb our little bubble. I felt as if we left the outside world into our own there was no one but Bella and Edward. We danced to the music. He spun me around and to my total embarrassment did trot on his toe but he simply laughed it off.

"Why are you here with me your grace? You could be with anyone else. Why me?." He stared into my eyes and answered. "That is a question that I do not know of. I-I j-just I don't know." He sounded so vulnerable I wanted to hug him.

"Ok lets change the subject let's talk about each other." He sounded excited. Then off in the distance I heard my name being called. Ugh it was the princess. Honestly she just sounded really nasally. I pulled away from him. Then Tanya graced us with her presence sarcastic sarcastic. She smiled flirtiously at Prince Edward but glared at me. She went up to Edward and like a child whined about why he was with me. He answered saying that he was merely getting fresh air and bumped into me. His words cut through to me. Didn't he want people to know I was with him? I should have known he was just another stuck up rich snob. He stared at me. He then began to speak but I cut him off and stormed off anywhere away from him.

It was getting closer to midnight. The king asked me to go and search for the precious little princess as if and search for Prince Edward.

I searched everywhere for them but I couldn't find them. Then I remembered the last place I saw them was in the garden.

I went to the garden and what I found broke my heart. There stood the princess in the embrace of the prince himself. Their faces were together. The princess's arm was around Prince Edwards's neck, his hands rested on her waist in a deep and passionate kiss. I gasped in surprise my cheeks were getting flustered tears started to prick my eyes but I wouldn't let them shed. Then Edward abruptly stopped their kiss he slowly turned to face me.

"The King requests that the prince and princess please return to the ball room." I could barely whisper out the words my heart was tearing apart. Then I walked away. Then Edward yelled out to me. "Bella it's not what you think. Bella wait just stop will you."

"I am merely the princess's maid you don't have to explain. I simply don't care for what you have to say so for my piece of mind just leaves me alone. I don't care that you will be a future king just leave." I whispered the last part.

"No Bella please listen to me"

I screamed, "no Edward I don't care just go and suck Princess Tanya's face"

Then I ran like there was no tomorrow. Into the woods to my favourite meadow were no one knows about.

Hey peeps what up. Liking the story so far. Thanks Isabella James Swan for the gramma correction and some new reviews from MissSpiderFish, sarakaterine156 and Shyraizie.

Soo keep on reviewing

What should I do 4 the next chapter?


	5. leave me alone

This chapter is dedicated to Isabella James Cullen. Your review makes me happy. Thanx for the idea.

Oh oh disclaimer

I don't own twilight. Its soo sad.

The awesome Stephanie Meyer does. If only. Don't even think about it.

**EdwardPOV**

**I shouldn't have kissed Princess Tanya. Why did I do that?**

**Isabella she is just beyond words. Her name in Italian meant Beauty. She's beautifully beyond words, she is witty and her eyes, oh her eyes, when you look in them beautiful brown eyes I feel like I have been suck into them like a ship on a storm day. Usually women fall at my feet. But her. No she just ignores me like I don't exist. She talks to me like I'm just another person, and i got to say I love it, she doesn't seem to care that I am even a prince, she treats me like an average human being like everyone around her.**

**But Tanya. She is very, ugh what the word is. Um infuriating, yes that it infuriating. Her attempt to sound appealing was disturbing; her way of flirting was very disturbing. Her voice was just plain nasally. Yes she was pretty but not beautifully beyond words like Bella.**

**Tanya came onto me. She disturbed my precious moment with Bella. As soon as she came I saw the disgust she had for Bella in her eyes, and guess what I dislike it. Isabella looked to where I was looking and turned to me, bowed slightly and left. Then Tanya came. **

"**Prince EEEDDDWWAARRDD what were you doing with ugh her." She whined. I wished she would shut up and leave.**

"**We were merely chatting" I replied harshly. Who was she too ask what I was doing, my mother? My wife? As if! She stepped closer to me. Placed her hands on my shoulders.**

"**Excuse me miss, what are you doing?" I asked in a strained voice.**

"**Please will you dance with me." she asked**

**I nodded my head. Knowing that I couldn't argue. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and unexpectedly kissed me passionately she forced my mouth open I tried to stop it thinking of Bella. But Tanya was persistent I finally just gave up I shut down and let her take over. Then I heard a gasp. I looked around and found that we had an audience, and saw Isabella eyes with tears; she mumbled something. Then walked off. **

**"Bella it's not what you think. Bella wait just stop will you."**

**"I am merely the princess's maid you don't have to explain. I simply don't care for what you have to say so for my piece of mind just leaves me alone. I don't care that you will be a future king just leave." She whispered. My heart broke at her words she wasn't just a Lady in Waiting she was far more than just a maid.**

**"No Bella please listen to me"**

**She cut me off and screamed; "No Edward I don't care just go and suck Princess Tanya's face" I just stood there numb. Her words really affecting me. Then she ran away into the dark woods.**

**Tanya laughed. "haha did you see the way she looked to was utterly hilarious."**

"**Tanya that is nothing but funny. Don't you have a soul."**

"**But I was just just onnllyy," she mumbled**

"**No Tanya just leave me alone. I need time."**

**I ran after her but she didn't hear me call. I got lost in the woods; she was now where to be seen. WHAT HAD I DONE? I screamed at myself. **

**I wondered deeper and deeper in the woods. Then I heard a faint cry. I followed the sound. Then I stepped out into a meadow. The meadow was beautiful under the light of the moon. Then I saw a girl. She was crying. Then the girl turned around. I gasped and realised. Bella. She sat there alone crying. **

"**w-w-what a-are y-you doing here," she choked out between sobs. Her face showing vulnerability I had not seen before. Well considering I only knew her one hour. **

"**I was looking for you. What's the matter? You can talk to me," I whispered softly.**

"**NO I don't even know you. Why in god's name would I talk about my life to a complete stranger? I don't care who you think you are. But my life doesn't matter to you. I DONT WANT ANY SIMPATHY. Just leave me in my thoughts." She yelled at me. I tried not to cry at her words. I was a man. **

"**Bella what are you talking about. I was just offering to help you. I didn't pity you at all Bella. Please what can I do to help you?" **

"**You know what I want. I want you to just plain leave me alone. I will show you the way out of the woods. But after that just don't talk to me. I can never trust a man again. They are all the same."**

"**If that is what you need then that is granted."**

**Her words confused me. What did she mean all men were the same and she could never trust them?**

**I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't she was about to leave. **

**I quickly got up and followed her out of the woods.**

**When we arrived to the castle she gave me one last glance and left me alone.**

**My heart shattered in two. I didn't understand these feelings.**


	6. anger

**Hey peeps whats up**

**Thanx for the previous reviews.**

BellaPOV

The look on his face when I told him to leave was agonizing. But what hurt the most was when I found then kissing, that would never leave my mind. He said that he would leave me alone for my piece of mind. When in reality I want him near me. I crave his voice. I crave his face. I crave everything about him. Why is this happening to me? Of all people, it had to be him. I don't want to admit that I do have some sort of feeling for him. But my experience with Jacob has left me broken and lonely. Why does this happen to good people.

Every time we walked past each other he would always ignore me. Never sparing me a glance. At dinner he wouldn't look at me, but I always stared at him longingly. I knew it was my fault. I told him to leave me alone.

The princess looked smug every time the prince would ignore me.

She approached me one evening.

"Hahahahahahaha. Prince Edward doesn't want you. He never did. We shared a kiss and he loved it. He never will want you so stop wishing he does. Get on with life," she laughed bitterly at me.

I ran away crying my eyes out. I ran and hit something hard. I was about to apologise to this person, to see the last person I wanted to see. Edward. I tried running away. I didn't want him to see me so vulnerable. But he wouldn't let me out of his embrace.

"Hush Bella. What is the matter? Don't cry." He whispered softly as if he were speaking to a child. This made me sob harder.

"Why do you do this to me Prince Edward? Why are you always the one to witness my braking point, to see me at my weakest?"

"Bella what are you talking about" he sounded broken.

"Nothing, doesn't matter. May I please leave?" I asked

"Not until you tell me what made you cry. That is a demand from the future King of England."

"I knew it. You want to just order me around. You're just like every obnoxious prince. Think so highly of yourself. Well news flash for you I. DON'T. CARE. That you are the future prince of England." I screamed at him. I didn't notice him dragging me into his room during my little rant.

Then I screamed at him some more. "I thought you were different. But no. You're all the same. You never think of anyone but yourself," I stopped to breathe then I started again, "what her hell are we doing in your quarters."

Then the unexpected happened. Instead if answering. He captured my lips.

EdwardsPOV

I was getting sick of avoiding her. I wanted nothing more than to wrap her in my arms.

I would catch her staring at me brokenly. Her expression when I wouldn't even look at her was agonizing to watch. But I knew that this is what she wanted.

I strolled through the halls when I heard someone crying. I went to inspect. But I got quite the surprise when someone slammed right into me. I looked down to see it was Bella. Her face was flushed red, her eyes stained with tears and the tears streaming down her face. I was angry and sad. Angry at who made MY Bella cry and sad because my Bella was upset. Wow when did she become my Bella? I think I have gone crazy with just avoiding her.

I asked what was the matter and that I demanded to know. Then she started screaming. I wasn't scared though. Her anger was quite adorable. She was like a kitten who thought she was the lion. But I banished those thoughts and listened.

I couldn't believe she would scream at me. I didn't expect her to assume I was just another stuck up prince because I was neither of those things. I dragged her to my room so no one would hear. She started again.

But then I couldn't resist any longer. I went up to her and kissed her hard.

I thoughts she was going to stop me but instead she moaned into my mouth and kissed me just as hard. I sucked her bottom lip. She moaned my name and opened her mouth. Then we fought for dominance. Her tongue swept across mine.

We just sat there for a few moments kissing each other.

Then she abruptly pulled away mumbling a sorry and left. I sat there staring at my hands. Then I knew I was falling in love and fast.

**Hey guys soooo happy I finished chapter 5. School his crazy I wont be able to update my story so much. THanx a million to Isabella James Cullen, I love your idea I will use in later chapters. Thanks to those who review. Anyone that review will get a sneak peek into the next chapter. Review help me be motivated into updating faster. So please review**

**Samoan islandgal **

**steph**


	7. stories

**BellaPOV**

**What. Have. I. Done. As i ran to the steps down the hall I felt my cheeks go on fire. I looked back and saw that he was smiling, and stood there like he sees the light. Being clumsy, I tripped down the stairs not knowing where I was going, feeling allot of pain, before I fell into the darkness I heard a cry.**

"**BELLA!" it was him, I am falling in love faster than I could imagine.**

**EPOV**

**I turned to see her run off, I touched my lips feeling it getting swollen, I removed my fingers and smiled. See turned back to look at something, someone, me, but the most horrible thing happened to her, she tripped and went into the stairs.**

"**BELLA!" was that coming from me, I looked around and no one was in sight, I ran as fast as I could and knelt by her. Her eyes were closed. I cried, I don't know why but I cried. I didn't know if I would see her brown eyes again, her smile and the sound of her voice. I looked around and found the servants just staring at her, I flared with anger.**

"**Don't just stare at us Help!" they ran to my Bella grabbed her like she was a fragile child and stared at me for the next instruction. **

"**Please, just take her to my quarters and lay her on my bed and look after her, and can you please find the best doctor in the city" I felt a tear roll down my cheek, they all nodded at me. Someone was pulling at my robe I looked down and saw a five year old girl, with faint tear lines on her face. I lifted her and looked into her brown eyes. She smiled and wiped my tears away and shook her head making her hair fall over her shoulders.**

"**Don't cry sir, Princess Isabella don't like people crying about her" Princess Isabella? That sounds familiar**

"**Young child, where are your parents?" I saw tears roll down her cheek as she furiously wiped them and looked away and looked the way that bella disappeared to.**

"**They hated me sir, they threw me out and I was in a ally crying and princess found me, she took me in and she adopted me" she cried harder, before I knew it I was running towards my quarters with the little girl cradled in my chest. I entered the bedchamber and found Isabella on the bed. Isabella? I stopped in my tracks and smiled, she is a Princess. But what is she doing here? Being a lady in waiting? I looked at the little girl as she tried to wiggle out of my arms; I bent over to let her on the floor. She ran as fast as her little feet could take her and tried to climb the bed; I walked to where she was and lifted her onto the bed. She ran and jumped on the bed to where Bella was.**

"**Mummy? Mummy please wake up, MUMMY" she wailed when Bella didn't stir and turned to me, she lifted her arms, I knew that was a sign that babies used if they wanted to be lifted up. I pulled into her and cradled her in my arms, she felt small, I looked at her and her tears never stopped she just stared at me.**

"**What am I going to do now, mummy wont wake up" she put her hands around my neck and pulled me down to her while she cried into my neck.**

"**Please don't leave me sir, please I got nowhere to go" I patted her back to sooth her, I pulled her back and whispered in her ear.**

"**I won't leave you" she pulled back; I wiped her tears and smiled at her. "What is your name?" she smiled**

"**I didn't know the name my bi-o-lo-gi-cal parents called me but mummy called me Renessmee" she smiled at me and pulled me into her so that she can whisper in my ear.**

"**Do you like mummy?" I pulled back at her with shock. What should I say? No? Yes? Maybe?**

"**Yes, Yes I do actually" her grin widened and peck my cheek and giggled then all of the sudden she slapped me. I put her on the ground and touch my cheek of where she hit me, I looked at her and in her eyes I could her anger.**

"**I don't want mummy to hurt again, people to mean now and hate seeing her hurt, I don't want it, make me angry" I looked at her like she was crazy.**

"**I don't know what you are talking about" Still touching my cheek.**

"**Umm I will start at the beginning but if mummy asks how you know tell her you did some research not from me deal." Shaking my head as the answer of yes she continued on.**

"**four years before mum adopted me, mum ran away from her home which is Wales, she said her mummy and daddy try to make her marry someone but he bad boy, so she ran away she got here and grew up in an orphanage she was bought by a lady, hm what does mum call her, a, um a wore. No a whore, oh yeah that right a whore, but can I ask you what does it mean? Mummy never told me, well anyway back to the story, when the lady buy mummy, mummy had to go shopping for some clothes before she work and that when she found me sir, but the bad man he hurt mummy, that man she was gonna marry, break her heart, that why I am angry, you might hurt her" I looked at her as a crystal tear landed on her hand and then I heard a whimper, I looked to where the sound was. It was Bella.**


	8. i know who you are

**Hello people thanx to all those that reviewed my last chapter.**

BellaPOV

I awoke to the sound of my baby girl talking. My head was throbbing with pain. A small whimper escaped my lips. I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes to come face to face with Edward. I looked at my surroundings to see that I was in an unfamiliar room.

"what am I doing in here," I questioned him

Before Edward could speak renesmee spoke, "MOMMY you fell off stairs I ran after you but you hit your head and fell asleep. I-I –I th-thought you dead. Don't do that again. I love you mommy." She sobbed into my arms.

"I'm sorry baby it won't happen again. I love you." I cooed to her.

"um who brought me here," I looked at Edward.

"I asked the servants to bring you here. You scared the lights out of me when you fell."

I mumbled my thanks.

"mum Edward was sooooo sad. Her cried mommy because you fell off stairs. Its weird seeing a grown man cwy." I looked at Edward. He looked sheepish. But I thought it was charming. A man crying for me. "mommy I think he like you. You should mawwy him. He sooooo hansome," she whispered softly in my ear. I looked at her lovingly. She always knew how to make my day. But then I looked at Edward. Could Renesmee be right? Could he really admire me.

Renesmee looked at me and then at Edward. She walked up to Edward and sat on his lap and whispered something into his ear. She smiled at him. He said something back but I couldn't hear their conversation. She looked like she was gonna cry but instead she gave Prince Edward a big hug. She turned to me.

She then said slyly, "mommy I'm gonna go now." Then she ran out of the room. Leaving me to face Edward alone. In his room.

EdwardsPOV

Renesmee came and sat in my lap. She whispered in my ear so only I could hear. I'mma gives you and mommy alone. I like you and want you be my daddy. I want you to court mommy puh-lease," she whined the last bit in my ear. I was shocked at what she said. I felt love for this little girl and knew I could never leave her. I would risk my life so she could live. I smiled up at her and whispered into my ear. "Yes you can call me daddy but tomorrow kay. I love your mommy; I will take care of her and you. I love you baby. Don't cry," she nodded her head and said she loved me to. I thought my heart would explode with happiness. She turned to Bella made an excuse and left.

We sat in an excruciatingly painful awkward silence but I didn't want to break the silence. Then the silence became too much. I broke the silence.

"Why do you run away from me?" I whispered softly to her.

She looked up and answered. Her face held nothing but pain. "I-I d-didn't want t-to s-see you," I could see it in her eyes she was telling a lie.

I whispered softly." You're lying. I can see it in your eyes Bella please tell me. You can trust me,"

"You don't know me and how can you say I can trust you when I barely know you," she sounded so weak. I wanted to hug her. Comfort her anything to take that look off her face.

"I know exactly who you are. Princess Bella of Wales," she gasped.

**Hey guys wats up. Know I out a lot of effort into these chapters so please please please review. I won't update the next chapter till I at lease get 6 more reviews. The next people who review gets a sneak peek into the next 2 chapters. Any way thanx to those who updated my previous chapters. Sorry I took long to update. my parents disconnected the internet and ive been busy with skool.**

**Thanx again. Samoan islandgal**


	9. revelations

Hey people im soo sorryy i couldn't for not updating in soo long. I have freakin exams and study like crazy im so sorry back to the story. Changed my username to something different cause im random like that.

Disclaimer I don't own twilight unfortunately it is owned by the great Stephanie Meyer. LOL we have the same name

BPOV

"h-h-how d-did y-you find out." My voice shook. How did he find out?

"Renesmee told me. I convinced her to tell. Don't blame her," I was shocked at his statement why would he care if I was mad at her. I could never be mad at my baby girl.

"Please don't tell anyone. I beg of you your majesty. Please don't. I don't want to go back to Wales. I hate it there. I don't want to be married off. I hate my parents." I sobbed to him.

"Bella I wouldn't dream of telling anyone your identity. I wouldn't expose you." I looked at him shocked did he j-just?

He spoke hesitantly, "you mean too much to me to lose you. I- I couldn't live with myself it that ever happened. You are like no other women. You are different and I like that about you. You don't lower your standards for me. You act yourself. I love you. I have loved since the first time I set my eyes on you Bella." I stared at him in disbelief. Did he just proclaim his love to me? I was so shocked I couldn't speak.

Then it hit me. All those unexplainable feelings, the anger and hurt I felt towards him when he kissed Tanya. I loved him to and it hit so hard. I stared at him then I opened my mouth.

EPOV

I can't believe I just told her I loved her. She doesn't answer me she just stared blankly at me. She looked like she was thinking really hard about something. Those few minutes waiting for her to talk were agonizing. I would leave if she rejected me. But I now that I would never be able to stand it if she rejected me. I wouldn't love anyone else but her. Then she spoke.

"You're not what I expected your majesty. You have also captivated me in certain ways. I-I love you too." She spoke softly I could barely hear her. A smile broke my face. We stared at each other. Eye to eye. Brown with green.

Our faces slowly inched towards each other. Our faces were millimetres apart. Then our lips touch. It was like something went off. Her lips were addictive. I couldn't get enough of her. Her lips tasted like sweet strawberries. She parted her mouth. Then our sweet kiss changed into passion and lust. We fought for dominance. I won. I explored her mouth. She moaned loudly it was the most erotic sound. Then we pulled away stared at each other. We were both panting. Immediately I missed the feel of her lips on mine.

Then she whispered, "Edward I don't know how to be close to you. I can't stand the thought of losing you. I barely even know you but I love you so much." She whispered.

"Bella you are my world. I don't know how I even deserve you. Bella you are closer to me than you think. Never doubt my love for you, you're my everything. I love you more than you can comprehend." I assured her of my love.

This was one of the most happiest moments of my life. At least I thought.

**Hey people I am soo sorry again. I have been having crazy exams and study I couldn't find the time to write, mum took away the computer I was so sad. Again im soo sorry. **

**But I will be able to update more often because no more exams and school hollies are coming. **** :D :P :L**

**Please please review. Reviews equal faster updates.**


	10. my perfect unknown family

**Thanx to all those that reviewed greatly appreciated. On with the story wait**

**This is will be a fluff chapter and it will be short sorry I am not good with fluff stuff. But the drama will come soon.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT I wish I did. I DONT OWN THE CHARECTORS SO SAD. STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**

BPOV

It had been a couple of days since Edward proclaimed his loved. He always brought butterflies to my stomach. He would always avoid Tanya.

"Momma awre you and Edward together momma," she whispered so only I could hear. I looked at my daughter lovingly. She was so cute I don't want her to grow up.

"Yes baby we are," I cooed to her. A smile suddenly broke her face and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Momma c-can I cwall Edward dwaddy mommy,"

"Yes you can honey you can. But only if you ask him and only say it in privacy kay,"

Edward walked into my room. He quietly closed the door behind him. Then he turned and smiled.

"Hi dwaddy," Renesmee spoke quietly. His smiled turned bigger when he saw her.

"Hello darling baby. How are you," he cooed to her. She blushed furiously. Something she got from me.

"I'm wa kay," she yawned. He chuckled at her cuteness.

"It's time for my baby girl to go sleep is it," he spoke softly but sternly.

He looked down at her only to find her sleeping on his lap. He looked adoringly at her. Love shining from his eyes. He placed her on the bed then walked to me.

"I missed you. Tanya was nothing but annoying. She was stalking me and harassing me. She wouldn't leave me alone," he told me.

"I know how you feel. It must be annoying,"

There was silence but a comfortable silence. We stared at each other. His eyes bored into my soul. I could literally see his. I never wanted this to end. Then our faces stared to lean into each other. Then our lips met. The fireworks went off. I loved the feel of his lips on mine.

Our lips suddenly had urgency to it. We broke apart to breathe but his lips never left my skin. He stared going down to my neck. Sucking and licking continuingly on my neck. I moaned his name. He laid me gently on the bed. Him on top of me. I brought his head back to my lips. We kissed with such passion.

"eww growsss mommy dwaddy. Stwop it," we turned our heads in the direction of Renesmee.

"Sorry baby. We thought you were asleep,"

"I hweard nowises dwat woke me up. Den I swaw you and dwaddy kissing," she whined.

"she won't be saying that when she gets older,"Edward whispered into me ear.

Renesmee came into my lap with Edward at my side. We were one big happy family. I hoped this would last forever.

**Hey guys wats up. Thanks again for all those that reviewed the last chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Isabella James Swan Cullen and ****Shyrazie**** you guys are the best. **

**I have a new story up its called WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME here's a brief synopsis Hey guys new story yes. Here's just a preview of the story**

**This story is all human. They are in high school. **

**Bella and Edward are two love birds. But that all changes**

**Bella was in hospital because of pneumonia. Edward visited Bella very rarely. Bella got released from the hospital and wanted to surprise Edward with a visit.**

**But when Bella gets there. She finds the reason why Edward hardly visited. She found Edward in bed with her best friend Tanya. **

**They go their separate ways only to meet again in collage. **

**PLEASE read it.**

**Again review=faster chapters please. At least 6. The most I have gotten is 4 **


End file.
